


又是一个待写的黄色脑洞

by Hayashi_L



Series: 黄色废料 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 是快新。KaiShin。雷人脑洞，千万不要点进来。mob元素有。坏掉的心理状况元素有。←试图通过sex来自愈。





	又是一个待写的黄色脑洞

**哎呀打过预警了你还戳进来，那我再打一次：**  
**病病的新一。被抓走，被mob。**

 

新一的心理状况很糟糕，状态一down下去就想要和快斗一直做爱，希望以此治疗自己。整个人就是“坏掉”的感觉，想通过和快斗sex来洗掉自己身上其实现在已经不存在了的但是在心理上仍旧很深的mob的痕迹，类似于“性瘾”这样，非常渴望快斗填满自己身体、渴望快斗的亲吻。所谓：“请你把我洗干净。”

然后快斗就超级心疼这样的新一。

 

写过很短小的片段：

 

那几年，新一的精神状况很不稳定。要怎么安抚他？快斗试过很多办法，唯独不敢和他做爱，但没有想到，最后居然是新一忍耐不了了而主动提出要做爱。

新一似乎患上了某种“性瘾”和“接吻癖”。

新一经常问他：做吗，快斗？

有时候快斗把新一干得腰酸背痛、干得失神，新一也不肯让他停下来，除非快斗说自己累了。他一停下来，新一就问：你为什么不肯继续和我做爱？你是不是嫌我脏？

但是快斗没有办法和他解释说，我从来没有觉得你脏，我只怨我没有保护好你，是你……是你一直觉得自己脏。但他不能这么和新一说。

每次新一犯瘾的时候，新一不喜欢后入，快斗就抱着他脐橙，把他脑袋压在自己肩颈上不让他挣扎，自己的脑袋也埋在人颈后，不肯让新一发现自己泪流满面。

 

总之是个很病态的脑洞。


End file.
